


Mask Switcharoo

by Jess4400



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Also wrote this when I was 13 but it made me laugh re-reading it, Cringe-fest, Gen, bless this mess, so I'm cross-posting it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess4400/pseuds/Jess4400
Summary: What would happen if the turtles switched masks? Would April and Splinter notice? Can they pull the act off, or epically fail in the process? Read to find out!(A/N @ my 13-year-old self oh my goodness that is the worst summary I've ever read with my own two eyes wtf)





	Mask Switcharoo

One rainy evening, the turtles were sitting around for hours; Bored out of their minds. (Except Leo of course, seeing as how he was absorbed in his favorite television show!) The others were "watching" the show, but quickly became uninterested when the mighty Xeon aliens took over captain Ryan's ship.

"Guuuuuuys…" Mikey drawled out while stretching himself off the edge of the couch. Once he had heard a satisfying pop, he continued. "We've been watching Space Heroes forever! Can't we do something else?" Donnie and Raph perked their heads up at the suggestion. Leo was too absorbed watching the Xeon aliens get zapped by the Orion monsters. "I'm getting tired of Leo's nerdy obsessions too. What do you say we do then?"

Mikey grinned. "Okay, I've been saving this one up for a long time. What if," Mikey paused in the middle of his sentence for a dramatic effect.

"We…" Donnie motioned for him to go on.

"Traded masks?!"

Donnie and Raph rolled their eyes. "We could try to convince April and Splinter that we are each other! It's perfect!" Mikey reasoned excitedly.

Raph sighed. "I'm this bored. Sure Mikey, let's do it."

Mikey fist pumped, but quickly regained his serious composure. "And you Don?" Don smiled softly before shrugging. "I've got a bit of time. Okay."

Mikey let out an excited whoop and then shook Leo. Leo grudgingly turned his attention away from the T.V. and addressed the turtle shaking him. "Ugh, what do you want Mikey?" Mikey explained the plan to his brother, who rested his hand on his chin, contemplating the decision that needed to be made.

"I don't know Mikey, there's a Space Heroes marathon on right now…" Mikey grins. "Already DVR'ed it for ya. Now let's go!

"Only If I get to be Raph," Leo stated matter-of-factly. "Sure!" Mikey exclaimed. "I get to be Don!" Donnie groaned. "Why do I have to be Mikey…?" The brother in question smiled at his brother's mock misfortune.

"Here, take my mask and gimmie yours." He said. Don felt the piece of fabric between his fingers and grimaced. "Mikey, why is your mask sticky?" Mikey tied the purple mask around his face before answering. "I don't know, I'll leave that to your imagination." Donnie reluctantly tied the mask around his face, praying that the substance was something along the lines of apple juice or soda.

Donnie suddenly had a thought. "Well, if we're acting like someone else, doesn't that mean that we need to trade weapons too?" Leo frowned. "I guess you're right…" He said. Leo handed his katanas to Raph and vise-versa for the rest. "Yay! I get a stick!" Mikey yelled. Donnie rolled his eyes. "It's not a stick! It's a Bo staff! The brothers headed to the dojo to practice with their new weapons. Donnie attempted to swing the nunchucks, but they ended up smacking him in the face. Mikey laughed at his older brother. "You're not supposed to swing them with two hands, dummy!" Donnie blushed, but managed a witty retort. "Yeah, says the turtle holding the "stick" upside down!"

Mikey looked at the weapon in his hands and frowned. "How the heck am I holding it upside down? It's a freaking stick, it's perfectly symmetrical!" Donnie snatched the staff from his purple-clad brother and turned it around. He squeezed the bottom of the staff to reveal the blade. Mikey sheepishly shrugged. "Whatever."

On the other side of the dojo, Raph tried to swing the katana blades, but his mid-air strokes came out short and choppy. Leo found the sais difficult to maneuver, and much unlike his beloved katanas. Raph smirked at Leo's perplexed expression. "How you likin' the sais, Leo? Too hard for you?" Leo chuckled. "No, they're just really short," he explains. "I'm just not used to them yet." Raph nods. "Same thing with your katanas, they're too long for me." Leo shrugs. "I guess it won't really matter if we need them or not today, because we don't have weapons practice until tomorrow afternoon."

Don broke their conversation by changing his voice pitch higher and mimicking Mikey. "Hey guys, can we get pizza? I'm staaaaaaaaaaarving!" Mikey pouted. "I don't talk like that!" He yelled. "Yes, you do!" His brothers chorused. Mikey smirks. "I'm Don, and I love April! She's so hot!" Donnie blushed a deep scarlet while his brother's laughed. Raph wiped his eyes from the tears of laughter and decided to join in.

"I'm Leo, and I'm obsessed with Space Heroes. I want to marry Captain Ryan!" Rounds of laughter could be heard from around the lair. Splinter massaged his temples and decided that the best way to alleviate the noise was to stop it. He walked into the dojo to see Raphael talking in a rather odd voice. I'm Raph, grrrrrr, grrrrrr, I'm so angry!" Leonardo stood up and poked a finger on a smirking Raphael. "I don't sound like that and you know it! So cut it out!" Raphael smirked at the sudden outburst. "Ditto." Splinter decided that this was the best point to intervene.

"Boys?" He called into the dojo. "What are you doing?" His sons looked blankly back at their Sensei. "Well? I'm waiting." Suddenly, he noticed the chip in Leonardo's plastron. "Leonardo. What happened to your plastron?" Leo's three brothers looked at him in horror, waiting for his explanation.


End file.
